


We Shall Answer

by Lycoriseum



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoriseum/pseuds/Lycoriseum
Summary: Ask, and we shall answer.[Or, what happens when OC ask memes get out of hand.]





	1. Ayrenn/Sielaire (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this became a thing. It'll be where I compile any OC ask things that I've done on Tumblr, for my ESO girls. Done in an interview format.
> 
> For this chapter's context: it's post-war, Ayrenn and Sielaire are already married and rule together.

**1\. What ways would you label yourself, if any? Are any of those labels ones you've struggled with finding, or are more private than others? If you don't use specific labels, why?**

**A:**  I'm bi woman, if that's what you're asking. Never had a problem finding it – the rest of Tamriel is open to these things, perhaps freer than it is in my homeland, where matters of lineage are of great importance. I don't really bother with labels, though it's interesting to see what others would label me as.

 **S:**  Lesbian. I've tried men and...yes, women is the only way to go for me. I don't 'use' labels in a sense that I usually keep quiet about them. Though the people of Summerset generally accepts all...judgments are still made.

**2\. In three words or less, how would you describe the sex life / sexual relationship of you and your current partner? Is that typical of your previous experiences, or is this new/unique for you?**

**S:**  Surprising...pleasurable...tiring...(In a good way, when she's feisty. And no, words in parenthesis don't count towards the word limit)

 **A:**  Canvas for art ;) I've had a lot more freedom with Sie than any previous partners, so it gives us space to explore more than we ever have.

**3\. Do any of your senses tend to stimulate/arouse you more easily than others? Are there specific sensations/stimuli that you're very sensitive to, and does your partner know of/utilize them?**

**A:**  Touch. Especially those gentle, loving touches of Sielaire's, where I can feel the calluses on her fingers and palm, the scar on her lips... She does know and use it a lot in bed, running her hands over my body. I'm more sensitive to touch around the neck, and there's this spot behind my ears that Sielaire always finds, and it always works.

 **S:**  My ears. My  _damn_  ears. She goes right for them when she wants something. Be it to caress or whisper into my ear, so I can feel her breath, her  _voice_...it's my greatest weakness. Renn nibbles on the tips of my ears too, and it only makes me all the more aware of the flush there.

**4\. Are there any of the above sorts of stimuli of your partner's that you especially enjoy utilizing?**

**A:**  Sie's hearing becomes very sensitive during sex, and I just  _love_  whispering the filthiest things in her ear...though I could very well finish her by reciting the recipe for banana pie. She's very responsive to commands too – and this soldier enjoys taking them from me, especially when I get a little forceful.

 **S:**  She likes being touched around the collarbones and neck, something about it makes her more...intense. I like holding her about the throat – without applying pressure – and feel her muscles work when she pants and swallows. There's this weak spot behind her ears that makes her lean into my touch, and her eyes will flutter shut as I trail my fingertips slowly down to the length of her neck – she looks so much in bliss, that words cannot do her justice.

**5\. What's something your partner does subconsciously during foreplay/sex that you really enjoy "unlocking"?**

**S:**  She mewls. Really. A high-pitched tone...that's not unlike a kitten's.

 **A:**  Sie becomes more possessive. Grips her fingers tighter on me, holds me close – a kind of dominance she doesn't show usually, never consciously. I just love it – it betrays her true desires for me, no matter how noble an act she likes to put on usually.

 **6\. How can you tell when your partner is** _**just** _ **on the precipice? How do you tend to react to that signal?**

 **S:**  Ayrenn's very direct in this – the Queen gives her orders,  _'harder, faster, now'_. I follow...most of the time. Though I like how  _wild_  she becomes when I keep her there on purpose, trying to  _take_  what she wants. Then her assertiveness will crumble, and she's left under my mercy, pleading for completion.

 **A:**  Sie's nails come into play – the harder she digs, the closer she is. And she gets this mixed quality in her voice, like she wants to cry out, be more vocal than her usual panted words and breath... Probably because she knows I like hearing my name on her tongue...but needs a little encouragement to break out of her habit. So I'll help her along – chipping away at her restraint, until there's nothing on her lips but my name, and her love for me.

**7\. What's your favorite feature of your partner's body? Do you show it any special attention during foreplay/sex? What about your partner's favorite feature of yours? How do you know?**

**S:**  Her leg muscles are sculpted  _beautifully,_ and they feel good wrapped around me...look even better when held aloft by my hands while I drive all sense from her mind. There's a scar on her stomach, near the pelvis, that I like to kiss and nip at as well.

I think Ayrenn likes my back, she does shower a lot of attention there. But my ears are her particular favourite, given how she likes to torment me with them.

 **A:**  She thinks I love her ears (which I do, don't be mistaken) but oh, I absolutely  _love_  the muscles on her back...so her ridiculous uniform is a godsend. ;) I do try to reach it often, to feel her flexing beneath my fingers, but it's a little difficult unless I have Sie on her knees...which works out just as well. If not, then her ears it is.

Sie likes my neck, she loves touching and burying her face against it. But the way she handles my legs though...hm.

**8\. How do you let your partner know you're down for some sexy times? Or if you aren't one to take the lead, what's your favorite way your partner has let you know?**

**A:**  Hm. Coquettish gazes, biting my lip and the tip of my finger, sly smiles, pushing her against the wall, heated kisses...any combination of that and more, interspersed throughout the day. I love knowing Sie's all hot and bothered beneath that stoic soldier's facade.

 **S:**  I don't usually ask for sex, but when I do, I just embrace her, let my fingers trail to intimate places, and she'll get the hint. Ayrenn's mostly the one who initiates, and there was this time when she just stood before me in this sheer nightgown and let it slide off her body... _Gods_...

**9\. Is there something you've only ever done with your partner? Why them? Do they know?**

**A:**  Ha. I might surprise people with this, given all the wild tales of my adventures across Tamriel, but there are many things I haven't done yet, and am exploring with Sie. One of which – strap-ons. This is a favourite of mine, and Sie is  _amazing_  with it.

Why Sie? Well, she  _is_  my wife for one… And yes, she does know, and she takes a lot of care with me, especially when she's treading into new waters herself.

 **S:**  Bondage comes to mind. Light bondage, that is. I've never bothered with it before Ayrenn. We experimented with it briefly, but then the war happened and…I developed an aversion to feeling restraints around my wrists. We're working through it, Ayrenn's being careful and patient with me. She stops whenever I tense up, and will only go on when I tell her to.

I did this with Ayrenn at first because…she asked? And I trust her enough to take care with me, so I just explore with her as well. She knows my history.

**10\. How do you and your partner ask for and give consent in your sexual activities? Have you ever had any miscues/misunderstandings, and how did you resolve them?**

**A/S:**  Reciprocation, mainly. If we're talking regular activities, we can read each other well enough, and have no qualms about telling the other 'no' when we don't feel like it. If we're trying something new, verbal consent is important to us, and we'll only escalate things at the other's assent.

We haven't had any misunderstandings so far.

 **11.** **How does a typical/recent time with your partner compare to the first time with them? What's the most important/notable thing about your time together that you've learned since then?**

 **A:**  Oh, we are better together now. Much better – we know each other's preferences, quirks, and dislikes, and are comfortable with each other. Sie is much more forward than before, when she still saw much of the 'Queen' in me, even in private. Now though, she's bolder, less afraid of handling me roughly. She knows my limits, and I hers.

I've learnt…to care for my lover, mostly. When I was younger, I cared for my own pleasure – perhaps even more than what I gave to my partners, given how I always just took what I wanted. With Sie as well, at first. But there was always this…attentive quality to her affections that made me pause and think, and…well. I like to think she helped me mature in that sense.

 **S:**  Same as Ayrenn – our time together has become comfortable. I used to be painfully aware of the disparity between our statuses, but now, she's just my wife. A woman whom I love, and can share all of myself with.

What I've learnt from her? Audacity, mostly. And a willingness to experiment.

**12\. Are there typical roles between you and your partner when it comes to sexual activities? What's an occasion where these roles might switch or be drastically different for an interlude? Do you look forward to those times, or prefer the typical arrangement?**

**S:**  Ayrenn usually takes the lead, and I just enjoy following her whims. She relishes her dominance – comes with being the Queen, I guess – and she knows what to do with that power, so…

We switch on occasion, and she does seem to love it when I'm in charge. I like it either way, and have no preference – as long as she is happy.

 **A:**  I like being on top, watching that stoic battlereeve's façade fall away, leaving just  _Sielaire_  under me, the woman hidden beneath her armour, now vulnerable and exposed to me. To have this sort of power is…intoxicating.

With that said, I love it when Sie takes the reins. Oh, whatever she is with me, make no mistake – she  _is_  a dominant woman. Just not so much with me, not with such a tender love in her heart. But gods, when her care falls away, when she just  _takes_  me… I can't help but swoon at the mere thought of it.

**13\. What's your favorite place that you've had sex? Place you'd like to but haven't yet?**

**S:**  We were in the Colovian Highlands at the time, and Ayrenn brought me to this quiet little cabin by a stream. She'd wanted some time to ourselves, after tending to the Empire for months. The air grew cooler at night, and naturally my wife suggested we made love to keep warm…despite our thick fur covers. Still, it was so soft and intimate… It's the place I'd love to return to, when we get the chance. I don't really have a place that I want to try. I'll leave that up to Ayrenn.

 **A:**  My favourite's the same as Sielaire's. But the place I'd like to try?

….The throne. Impossible, I know, but I'll find a way. Eventually. Maybe.

**14\. Are there any sexual situations (or kinks) you avoid because of previous encounters? Or any of your partner's?**

**A/S:**  We've tried breathplay, but neither of us were comfortable with it, so we left it alone.

**15\. You partner's not around but you're horny, what do you do about it?**

**S:**  Nothing sexual. I'll save it up for an…eventful reunion. If push comes to shove, I'll just knock some of my soldiers around in the sparring ring.

 **A:**  I'll pleasure myself, then whisper into Sie's ear how I did it, when we are reunited.

**16\. Kink-wise, how compatible are you and your partner? How much have you explored and experimented? Anything you're currently eager to try out?**

**A/S:**  We're pretty compatible and comfortable with each other's kinks. To be honest, we haven't had much time to experiment yet, what with the war and our endless duties after. And there wasn't a lot of room to do much while on the road for our honeymoon. But Ayrenn wants to explore roleplay and power play even further, so we're…looking into it.

**17\. Are there any embarrassing stories or compromising situations you've been caught in? Who handled it better, you or your partner?**

**S:**  Oh, Divines above–

 **A:**  My cousin Alwinarwe walked in on us once, when I had Sie pinned against a wall in the palace's library – which had been vacated for my own use. In a spur of the moment, I wanted to peruse more than just books, and forgot about locking the door – and Alwin, who wasn't informed by anyone that the library was in use by the Queen, walked in on me with my hand lodged firmly between Sie's thighs.

Alwin didn't say a thing and walked right back out, but Sie was broken out of the mood and refused to continue. Her blush was so fierce that her face and ears nearly matched the shade of her hair. Needless to say, I handled it better.

**18\. Do any toys/equipment make frequent appearances when you're having sex? What about when you're alone?**

**A:**  As mentioned, the strap-on is a favourite and sees the most use. Scarves appear too. And feathers. And magic that switches between a warm fire and cool ice. When I'm alone, I find that magic is sufficient enough – and it reminds me of Sie.

 **S:**  I use my training dummy.  _For combat practice. Please do not bring this down to the gutter._

**19\. How do you feel about leaving marks on your partner's body? What about your own? Is it more about 'marking/claiming' for others to see or is it more about the sensations while the marks are being created?**

**A:**  Well, we can't leave marks on our bodies that others can see – we have an image to uphold, so we'll have to heal them before we start the day. I love it when Sie leaves marks on me, and I think it's equal parts of being claimed by my wife, and feeling her teeth sink into my skin. (I like it when she's rough.) And, Sie  _does_  look good with my love bites on her.

 **S:**  I like leaving hidden marks on Ayrenn – on her chest, stomach, thighs; where others can't see, but I  _know_  that my mark is there, and that my wife wears it proudly. Ayrenn likes to nibble, and rarely leaves marks unless she wants to… That only makes the 'claim' even  _hotter_ , I feel.

**20\. Is there anything you're really not into, that might surprise someone to learn? How would you react to your partner wanting to try it?**

**S:**  Mentioned above. It surprised Ayrenn when she wanted to try it after the war, only to hear my protest – as far as she knew, I was comfortable with it before. She was tying the scarf around my wrists then, and I tried to keep calm, but when she tightened the scarf, I couldn't help but flinch. Demanded that she untie me immediately, which she did. I couldn't get back into the mood that night.

 **A:**  Nothing surprising. I'm just that predictable. To Sie, anyway.

**21\. Conception: how does procreation or the prevention of it factor into your sexual relationship? Are you a parent, or do you want to be? If you and your partner can't conceive, would you explore other avenues? Which ones?**

**A:**  Ah, the one big obstacle in our relationship. We cannot produce an heir between ourselves, but oh, how I  _wish_  to have Sielaire's child… We might search for a way to have one in the future, most likely magical in nature. But for now, we have other concerns.

Well, that said, I  _could_  take the seed of a respectable Altmer noble, but I'm rather averse to the idea, and Sie's reaction during our discussions…

 **S:**  I'll kill anyone who lays their hands on Ayrenn.

**22\. Pets in the bedroom (or wherever): Nope? Okay? As long as they aren't on the bed too? As long as they don't watch?**

**A/S:**  Having pets around is fine – just not on the bed. We have cats that often laze around by the fire while we're in bed, and don't generally bother us. Even if they want to watch, we don't think they'd understand. Not to mention, those shameless felines get it on practically anywhere in public, so…

There was once when a cat mewed to match Ayrenn's whine, though. Now that was funny.

**23\. What's a non-sexual act of intimacy that you and your partner engage in?**

**A:**  Sometimes we just like to sleep naked together. The skin-to-skin contact is comforting. Or I just like to cuddle with her. Trust me, it's a luxury at the end of a long day in the palace.

 **S:**  I like to massage her hands – they're a delicate part of her, softer now since she's used her sword less often.

**24: It's your birthday, your crops are watered, your skin is clear, and you have free rein over your sexual activities for the day, what are you going to do? Or have done to you?**

**S:**  I…um, usually just leave it up to Ayrenn. I plan the quiet, peaceful parts of my birthday and Ayrenn takes care of…everything else.

 **A:**  I'd like to put some of our toys and furniture to good use. And not have to leave the bedroom for the entire day.

**25: What do you typically do after the act? (Part, cuddle, sleep, talk, clean up, etc)**

**A:**  We'll clean up, then cuddle. Sie doesn't really start the pillow talk, but she'll smile, listen, and join in when I do. Sometimes I just talk about nothing at all – an excuse to stay with Sie just a little longer, to feel her fingers comb through my hair and trail over my skin.

 **S:**  I just like to watch Ayrenn. There's something charming in her tousled appearance and lazy smiles… She's the perfect woman, who makes the world feel right in that moment.


	2. Aneril/Vareysa (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: The Alliance War has passed, Aneril and Vareysa are married and living in Vareysa's hometown in Vvardenfell.

**1\. What ways would you label yourself, if any? Are any of those labels ones you've struggled with finding, or more private than others? If you don't use specific labels, why?**

**A:**  Bi, I guess. I only really explored my sexuality after I left home, but even then it wasn't…much of a struggle? More of…shaking off preconceptions my family had ingrained in me.

 **V:**  Bi, pan, whatever. Anyone is fair game. I grew up in a pretty free environment, so there weren't many inhibitions. Sexuality-wise, that is.  _Race_ -wise though, I admit I had to parse out the racist notions from some bigots in my hometown.

**2\. In three words or less, how would you describe the sex life / sexual relationship of you and your current partner? Is that typical of your previous experiences, or is this new/unique for you?**

**A:** Um, satisfying. And intimate – this might sound odd, as I've loved before, but I don't know how to explain… I just feel the deepest intimacy with Vareysa, like I can be free, be  _myself_ , and still be safe with her.

 **V:** Oh, it's lovely. Exciting, when Aneril decides to butt heads with me in bed. Soft – now this, I've never really done with my partners before. I find myself taking more care with Aneril, to show that I love her, so much deeper than the physical.

**3\. Do any of your senses tend to stimulate/arouse you more easily than others? Are there specific sensations/stimuli that you're very sensitive to, and does your partner know of/utilize them?**

**A:**  Smell. I've always been sensitive to it – my mother had stretches of flowerbeds at home, and she'd plant different flowers during each season… That's how I learnt to differentiate scents, and came to identify certain people from the way they smell. Those I love happen to have the best scents about them…and Vareysa knows. I like to bury my nose in her hair and neck. So she'll put on different fragrances to attract my attention, then entice me even further.

 **V:**  I'm a visual person. Comes with Tong training, I guess. It's second-habit now, to scrutinise the details in others. And if they happen to be attractive? All the better. Aneril has the  _best_  jaw I've ever seen, as if sculpted by a master artist. She has that ever-so-slight pout to those soft lips. And those shoulders, and hips…

I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway, yes. Aneril does use it. Especially when she's training – if she knows I'm looking, she'll flex just that little bit more, so her muscle definition is so much clearer…In bed though, I don't think she flexes on purpose, but the result is all the same.

**4\. Are there any of the above sorts of stimuli of your partner's that you especially enjoy utilizing?**

**A:**  Yeah, I know Vareysa loves ogling my body. Funny how she never tires of it even after we've wed. Not that I'm complaining. Anyway, I especially enjoy locking gazes with her during sex, watching how her eyelids flutter while she tries to keep them open, so she can continue looking into my eyes. Or how that playful gleam appears in red irises while she drives me over the edge…

 **V:**  I love using it to entice her into bed. She's very good at identifying flowers, so for special occasions, I'll get some flowers associated with romance, and sprinkle the petals over the floor, in a path leading to wherever I want her. Other than that, I'll just buy a variety of perfumes, or jump her bones right after working out. Or I just shove her face between my thighs in bed. That works too.

**5\. What's something your partner does subconsciously during foreplay/sex that you really enjoy "unlocking"?**

**A:**  Her tongue comes into play. She licks at her lips more often, then licks at my…everywhere else. She does look unbelievably sexy while sliding the tip of her tongue between her lips and teeth…

 **V:**  She smiles. It's a gift when it comes from my grumpy little warrior, and I do tend to be playful during sex and foreplay. Bashful smiles when I say something dirty, wicked smiles when I tease her, and adoring ones when I tell her I love her.

 **6\. How can you tell when your partner is** _**just** _ **on the precipice? How do you tend to react to that signal?**

 **A:**  She gets louder. And – mind you – she's already vocal normally. She gives this desperate, pitched whine and clutches at my head, my hands, my hips, whichever is giving her pleasure, and demands for more. Of course, I do give her more, but I also like to quiet her some – especially if we're lodging at the inn or somewhere not so private. I'll cover her mouth with my own, or muffle her with my fingers.

 **V:**  Oh, Anni's cute in this. She starts writhing, then turns her head away from me, sometimes with a hand covering her face, as if to hide herself from me. But I'll tell her to look at me, let her know that I want to see her, all of her, even in such vulnerability. Simply put, I just… _love_  her even more.

**7\. What's your favorite feature of your partner's body? Do you show it any special attention during foreplay/sex? What about your partner's favorite feature of yours? How do you know?**

**A:**  Do eyes count? I love her eyes. The crimson hue that used to unsettle me, is now a source of comfort and love. But if we're talking something more physical, that I pay more attention to, is the spot between her lower ribs. Something about it makes Vareysa's reactions more intense, and I like to suck and bite at it slowly, feel her take needy breaths beneath my lips. And also, her fingers. She has very nimble, slim fingers that handles her daggers as deftly as she handles me.

She loves my body – the defined muscles in particular – can't stop touching me all over, even outside of sex.

 **V:**  Her shoulders and biceps. Oh, I just  _love_  how hard her muscles feel… Ahem. And how their definition is emphasised by the tattoo that wraps around from her chest, down her biceps, over her shoulders and back. I like to kiss along the curves of her tattoo, especially down the one that traces over her left breast. Oh, and of course, her breasts. I'm a chest person. ;)

I think she likes my fingers. Though this can be inconvenient at times when she threads our fingers together, and I'm left with only one hand to touch her with. Ah well, only makes me more creative.

**8\. How do you let your partner know you're down for some sexy times? Or if you aren't one to take the lead, what's your favorite way your partner has let you know?**

**A:**  I'll just kiss her – slow, then deeper if she's receptive, and I'll pinch her lip with my teeth. If I want to be more aggressive, I'll just yank her in – after a few interested looks. She usually gets feistier this way.

 **V:**  I play a little. Walk my fingers up her arm, bite my lip while she's looking, let my fingertips trail down her face after I fix her hair. And grabbing her bottom is always fun. I like to work her up before asking for sex.

Oh, and  _'Anni, let's fuck'_  works too, I suppose.

**9\. Is there something you've only ever done with your partner? Why them? Do they know?**

**A:**  Rough sex. Like, an animal in heat and devoid of sense,  _fucking_. That time, Rey plowed me so hard into the mattress, I thought I'd never be able to walk again. I think my dazed surprise and disbelief tipped her off that it was my first experience like this…

Why her? Ha. I didn't exactly  _choose_ , we just lost ourselves after a long period of not touching each other. But her care after that, to make sure she didn't hurt me, that I'd feel comfortable… That tenderness, I think, is telling.

 **V:**  Hm. I think it's just really…slow, affirmative sex, where the physical didn't really matter to us in that moment, only that we had each other, then and forever. It…makes me soft, so dangerously  _soft_  just thinking back on it.

I'm not supposed to develop such attachments, not in my line of work. But Anni, Anni,  _Anni_ … How did she make me love her so?

**10\. How do you and your partner ask for and give consent in your sexual activities? Have you ever had any miscues/misunderstandings, and how did you resolve them?**

**A/V:**  We usually just ask.  _'Are you ready?/I'm going to do this now'_. Something along those lines, especially when we're trying something new.

 **V:** Haha, misunderstanding? Not really in terms of consent, but Anni sometimes misreads my cues when I'm ready for sex, and thinks I'm not interested. That's about it, actually.

 **11.** **How does a typical/recent time with your partner compare to the first time with them? What's the most important/notable thing about your time together that you've learned since then?**

 **A:**  Honestly, I was nervous the first time with her – I wasn't sure of her intentions, what she really wanted from this. Now I know better, and at this point, we understand each other, through and through. So typically, it feels nice and sweet – to love and feel loved.

Openness. I was used to bottling everything up, including affection for another, and Vareysa's slowly helped me let it out over the years. And, there's really no harm in letting my wife know that I love her, is there?

 **V:**  I feel less of a compulsion to please, to perform. Aneril doesn't want me to try too hard, and we're most comfortable when we're just having fun, so…yeah. I just take it easy. At least, until I want something  _more_ , that is.

What I've learnt? Patience. We had to take things slow at first, to get Aneril comfortable with our relationship. So…that, I guess.

**12\. Are there typical roles between you and your partner when it comes to sexual activities? What's an occasion where these roles might switch or be drastically different for an interlude? Do you look forward to those times, or prefer the typical arrangement?**

**A:**  Vareysa's usually the 'top', as she  _so_  loves to tease me with. Not that I mind, she does wonderful things… And I like to tussle with her for a more dominant role, so that makes for some interesting times. Hm, I do look forward to when I'm in charge, and I know very well Vareysa's fantasies of being taken by a strong, powerful warrior. Anything to please my love, huh?

 **V:**  Oh, I absolutely love when Anni wrests control from me, pins me to the bed and just has her way with me. The wilder, the more forceful she is,  _the better_.

**13\. What's your favorite place that you've had sex? Place you'd like to but haven't yet?**

**V:** Now that's an easy one. After Aneril's heroics in saving Summerset from ruin, the Proxy Queen granted us temporary residence at an empty ambassador's mansion, for the rest of our stay on the Isles. And oh, trust me when I say,  _every_  piece of furniture has its use…though I must admit the simple charm in lying on the rug with your lover, wrapped in a thin blanket beside a crackling fire.

Ah… Days spent in a lap of luxury. And, I'd like to try out the beach one day. Wonder if Anni would ever…

 **A:**  I don't have one place in mind, but I do prefer locations that are secure. And yes, I know of Vareysa's beach fantasy. Gods…does that woman know no shame?

**14\. Are there any sexual situations (or kinks) you avoid because of previous encounters? Or any of your partner's?**

**A:** I just don't like power play in general. I don't like others lording absolute authority over me, and I don't like doing it to others. Also, non-magical temperature play just feels odd to me. So…primitive.

 **V:**  I avoid knife play now. Got one too many nicks to fully enjoy it.

**15\. You partner's not around but you're horny, what do you do about it?**

**V:**  Eh, I've gotten used to ignoring my sexual urges when I'm off on business for extended periods of time. If it  _does_  become too much to ignore – which is rare – I'll pleasure myself. But usually I'll just write a racy, terribly  _filthy_  letter back to Aneril. It always riles her up enough that she'll be ready by the time I get home.

 **A:**  I touch myself. It does get lonely, especially when Rey's been busier than usual. And I have her letters for inspiration, so…

**16\. Kink-wise, how compatible are you and your partner? How much have you explored and experimented? Anything you're currently eager to try out?**

**A/V:**  We're compatible. Neither of us really yearns for something the other can't give. Vareysa's the one who comes up with ideas to experiment with, and she recently had one about roleplay – with blindfolds, bindings, whips, scolding… It'll be interesting since it plays around with power – something Aneril doesn't like, but she still wants to try.

**17\. Are there any embarrassing stories or compromising situations you've been caught in? Who handled it better, you or your partner?**

**V:** Ha, not really, as far as I can remember. The worst was when my mother walked in on us, but I count that as payback for all the times I caught her fooling around with Arisa in the shop and around the house.

 **A:**  I see she's plain forgotten about the time she was so loud, the person next to our inn room banged on the wall and yelled for us to  _'Either keep it down or go to a fucking brothel'_.

**18\. Do any toys/equipment make frequent appearances when you're having sex? What about when you're alone?**

**A:**  Hm. Other than the scarves, Rey has this one dildo that's been enchanted to give out magical pulses, its strength and frequency easily altered by its user. She does like  _torturing_  me with it, while my wrists are strapped down. When alone, I think my fingers are enough.

 **V:**  Same with Anni – for me, it's fingers or nothing when alone.

**19\. How do you feel about leaving marks on your partner's body? What about your own? Is it more about 'marking/claiming' for others to see or is it more about the sensations while the marks are being created?**

**A:**  I like them, even more so when Rey keeps them there. I keep her marks on me, too. But if they're easily visible and I have something important that day, I'll heal the marks…but leave the non-visible ones behind.

It's equal parts claiming, and the sensation, I think. I like to mark my wife as a 'claimed' mer, and I do like feeling Vareysa's teeth on me. I get worried about hurting her too much when I bite her though.

 **V:**  I especially love when Anni keeps those visible marks on, and walks around with that cool attitude of hers, as if daring others to point it out or even – gods forbid – mock her for it. No one's tried it yet, but I assume they'd get a thrashing if they did.

I never bother to hide the marks I wear. For one, my assassin's attire already covers up most of my body. At other times, well. I just like it – nothing like a dull sting from a night of passion to remind you there's someone who loves you beyond reason.

**20\. Is there anything you're really not into, that might surprise someone to learn? How would you react to your partner wanting to try it?**

**A/V:** Nothing comes to mind, really. But if there is, and one of us wants to try it, a discussion is in order.

**21\. Conception: how does procreation or the prevention of it factor into your sexual relationship? Are you a parent, or do you want to be? If you and your partner can't conceive, would you explore other avenues? Which ones?**

**A:**  We can't have our own children, and we're both fine with it. I've never really thought about being a parent, but I wouldn't write it off from our future just yet. We have long lives, and I think Rey would make a good mother. I  _think_  she wants a child too, because she's talked about adopting one, maybe in the future, but never really went into it.

 **V:** I don't see the need to procreate, to have a child of my own blood. I'd like to adopt a child in the future, though. Considering that I was adopted myself – by a woman whom I tried stealing from, no less – I'd like to pass that kindness on, and do the same for another child. I know what it's like to have no security, to be hungry and scared all the time.

…I might have to discuss this further with Aneril. Haven't really spoken much about this yet.

**22\. Pets in the bedroom (or wherever): Nope? Okay? As long as they aren't on the bed too? As long as they don't watch?**

**A/S:**  Pets are fine. We're used to it. When we were first traveling together, we had our darling tiger as constant company – and that meant he slept in the same room as us, even while we're having our own fun. He's never really bothered us about it, just minds his own business or sleeps through the noise. And really, animals don't give two damns about us fucking. It's just a fact of life for them.

**23\. What's a non-sexual act of intimacy that you and your partner engage in?**

**A:**  I just like to hold her in my lap. She's shorter, reaches up to my mouth. And thinner, so she fits into my lap and arms perfectly. She's nice to hug, and I love it when we take naps like this.

 **V:**  Same. And sometimes, I like reaching up into her sleeves or pulling her collar down so I can trace the patterns of her tattoo.

**24: It's your birthday, your crops are watered, your skin is clear, and you have free rein over your sexual activities for the day, what are you going to do? or have done to you?**

**A:**  Er, Vareysa has a penchant for utilising every inch of space in the house, so…I just leave it to her to have an itinerary or something. My sex plans just include the one word: 'fuck'.

 **V:**  We are going to do every possible thing that I can dream of. Probably. Anni's not going to let me take her on the roof, that's for sure.

**25: What do you typically do after the act? (Part, cuddle, sleep, talk, clean up, etc)**

**V:** You mean, other than trying to coax my love back for more? We clean, and typically just lie beside each other for a while, to catch our breaths. Then we'll cuddle, and talk – which Anni is more apt to do on our pillows. The longer we're married, the less we chat though. Just being with the other is enough. Either that, or we start talking about our futures. Or compiling our grocery lists. Whichever comes to mind.

 **A:**  Did she mention she'll let me clean her up? Because she frequently lets me clean her up. Like a spoiled baby. Or sometimes a devious sex fiend who just uses this as an excuse to get more sex from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates for this won't be regular - it really depends on whether I get asks for these OC meme things. So yeah, if you have any questions for these 4, just send it to pentacass on Tumblr, and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
